Can I Truly Be Loved!
by MoonLightKitsume
Summary: After going out for 2 year only to find my boyfriend kissing the school slut on out anniversary but not only that but while trying to prove that i was over him and that you didn't need him i ended up with the school bad boy.furry Chack Review plz
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own. plz review and enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"I hate you! I can't believe you would do this to me!'

"what do you want from me?! I can't help it if I don't love you!"

"Raimundo. I thought you really did love me! But you betrayed my love, loyalty and trust!"

Jack glared at raimundo. Tears streamed dowm his face. Snow was falling gently as if the snow knew that jack was hurt and wanted to comfort hime. His heart broken into a million pieces. "I - I, Jack, I'm sorry" Raimundo whispered.

"Well sorry doesn't make up for it!" Jack Yell and with that he slapped raimundo with all the strength he could muster across the face. Then he ran in the opposite direction, tears dropping on the ground.

************

Jack ran home. He ran all the way to his room and jumped on his bed and sobbed uncontrollably thinking how foolish and stupid he was to think that he would love him unconditionally, that he would be would be solely loyal to him, that he would be would faithful and honest to his boyfriend but then again that just shows how naive and childish he was.

***** In Jack's Dream *****

jack giggled. He saw raimundo's back. "Raimundo!" he called.

When Raimundo turned around he was glareing at him and out of a dark mist kimiko appeared.

Kimiko went up to Raimundo and stood by his side and glared at Jack.

Raimundo put his arms around her waist and continued to glare at him.

"Raimundo what are you doing?" Jack whispered trying to hold back tears.

"Jack, are you really that stupid?....... wait don't answer that" I've always loved kimiko and I always will."

"b - b - but Raimundo. I love you" Jack stuttered.

Raimundo laughed menacingly at him and with that he pulled kimiko closer to him and kissed her passionately in front of him.

Jack couldn't hold back the tears any longer and with that the tears spilled down his face.

"Noooo, it's not true. It can't be" Jack said.

***** End Dream *****

"Ahhhhhhhh" Jack screamed as he jumped out of his bed only to realize that it was only a dream. In which his face had gone deadly pale.

Looking out his window watching the snow fall gently to the welcoming ground below. whimpering he returned to his bed crying himself to sleep again whispering "Raimundo why did you leave me?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

"Aaaaaayyaaaahhhhh"

"Oh my God. I'm late ahhhhh"

Jack qucikly put on some loose fitting blue jeans , big black shirt with the words "Like what you see" in bright red letters, and a pair of black and red converses in breakneck speed. Before he ran down the stairs and quickly grab a piece of toast on his way out the door. Quickly running to his silver 2007 lexi.

Upon arriving on school grounds, he probably broke 10 to 15 road laws with that he hurrid and parked his car in the senior section of the student parking lot only to hear the bell ring curings he ran full speed to his first period class which was English.

The door to room 608 banged oped.

"Jack, glad that you could be joining us today in class. NOW GET TO YOUR SEAT!!!" the English teacher screamed at him blushing he hurrid to his seat. A few giggles were heard from the class as he hurrid to his seat near the back of the class next to a window.

*~*^*~*^*~*^ In the hallway before last period *~*^*~*^*~*^

"Oh raimundo" Kimiko moaned.

Raimundo and kimiko were making out in the hall way with no since of shame what so ever.

Jack was rounding the corner to his last period class of the day which was, PE.

When he turned the corner he couldn't help but gasp in horror, there was his ex raimundo making out with kimiko. All of his emotions that he was holding back came crashing down at the sight of those two going at it in the hallway in front of him with no shame.

In which he quickly grabbed the nearest being to him and kissed them in case raimoundo was waching whating a chance to maybe rub it in his face. He wanted to show him that he could go on with life fine with out him by his side anymore.

**Raimoundo POV**

When I heard a gasp I pulled away from kimiko to see who it was only to gasp my self at what I saw not that far away from me.

There was Jack Kissing if not making out with.............................Chase......The Bad boy of the school.

* * *

**Hi everyone I hope You enjoyed it. Plz review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Inportant!

Hi I'm sorry to all my fans that i haven't updated in a long while but i have been very busy with college and everything but now that i have a handle on that i will be hopefully updateing and writing new story's very soon

Oh and i'm also looking for a Beta to help me with this. =)


End file.
